Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi
by mY wOrLd 157
Summary: mmm.. Bien, es el primer fic que hago, espero que les guste... basicamente la histora relata que pasa ó mejor dicho que me gustaría que pasara luego de la reconciliacion entre Ems y Naoms.
1. Reconciliación

**_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fanfic es mío pero que los personajes y la serie no me pertencen. _**

**_Es el primer fic que subo espero que les agrade y que dejen reviews! (si quieren claro). (La intro de la historia mas que nada es una parte del el ultimo capitulo, y otras que agregue claro) _**

* * *

_-¿Dónde se ha ido todo el mundo_? Preguntaba Naomi mientras miraba a su alrededor. Mandy se levanta para retirarse también, entonces la detiene, -¿_Cómo era tu nombre_? Pregunta, Mandy le responde.

–_Ah sí, sí. ¿Puedes bailar? Vamos! –Me tengo que ir_ le responde la chica –_No! No, por favor, todos son tan_ _desagradables… Vamos Emsy, tengo el gobierno y quiero fiesta. Es todo lo que tenemos que hacer_. Dice Naomi

–_Esta bien, ¿Por qué no?_ Responde Mandy.

– _Así es. ¿Escuchaste eso? ¿Por qué no?_ Repite irónicamente mientras mira a Emily que no parece satisfecha de lo que ve. Se voltea, sube el volumen de la música y toma a Mandy acercándola a ella para bailar; mientras lo hacían Emily no podía dejar de mirarla con ira…

–_Bailas muy bien… para ser una chica heterosexual _aclara Naomi_ –Nosotras tenemos problemas. Ems y yo, porque… porque yo estuve mal. ¿No Ems? _Emily da vuelta la cara hacia la ventana ignorándola _-¿ves?_ Le dice Naomi a Mandy _–Estoy perdonada y lo nuestro ha sido como cielo estos últimos meses. COMO EL MALDITO CIELO!. _Repite gritando de forma provocativa a su novia, quien se levanta furiosa y la aparta de su camino _–Solo estoy diciendo…solo estoy diciendo porque..._ y antes de terminar su frase se queda en silencio al ver que Emily no la escuchaba.

-Naomi mira nuevamente a Mandy quien aprovecha la ocasión para tocar el pecho de ella tratando de dejarle en claro que no es hetero. Naomi la mira confusa_. -Si tu no la quieres... yo si_. Dijo la chica antes de besar a Naomi que le respondió furiosa con una bofetada que había reprimido desde la primera ves que la vio junto a su chica.

Luego de que Mandy cruzara la puerta Naomi reacciono; corrió tras ella y le dijo casi gritando

-No la quiero! La Amo! Así que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella! Mandy se detuvo y sonriendo de forma burlista le contesto -No me acercare a Emily porque ella va a venir por mí, me eligió a mí y seré yo quien la llevara a Goa… Dala por perdida Naomi. Giro siguiendo su camino.

La odiaba y se odiaba por haberle permitido entrar a su casa pero más que nada por haber permitido que estuviera con Emily, se odiaba por lo de Sophia, se odiaba por tener miedo; ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ya había perdido a Emily, la quería pero ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos ¿Cómo diablos iba a conseguir que todo fuera como antes? Pensaba mientras fumaba tratando de tranquilizarse.

A todo esto Emily continuaba llorando en su habitación. Diablos! Estaba muy confundida y se sentía terrible por lo de Mandy, la situación se le había ido de las manos pensaba mientras se acostaba, pero por otro lado estaba disgustada al ver a Naomi indiferente a todo, ¿porque no reaccionaba? No podía dejar de llorar y mucho menos de pensar que quizás la razón mas obvia era que su novia no la amaba y que lo mejor seria terminar esa gran mentira de una ves… Las cosas estaban mal, pero que tan mal serian sin Naomi? se preguntaba dudando de sus sentimientos hacia su novia. Por otro lado se decía a si misma que Naomi había soportado tantas cosas estos últimos meses, quizás no era hora de terminar la relación… si no de terminar de castigarla con Mandy.

Luego de un rato se quedo dormida… Naomi que también estaba bastante mal, había calmado su llanto con algunas mezclas de alcohol y cuando el ambiente se calmo un poco decidió subir a la habitación; se quito algunas prendas para ir a darse una ducha pero cuando miro hacia la cama vio a Emily dormida.

Se veía tan pacifica, tan silenciosa, y sin esa mirada de ira y dolor como la había visto desde hace meses que no pudo evitar acostarse junto a ella. No podía dejar de mirarla y pensar en lo hermosa que era, en cuanto la extrañaba a pesar de tenerla a su lado, en cuanto extrañaba a la dulce Emily de la que estaba enamorada; pero así mismo no podía soportar tantas humillaciones, su novia la había destruido y a pesar de eso no lograba dejar de amarla ni un poco…

Emily despierta y se acomoda frente a ella apoyando su cabeza en el brazo, Naomi la mira a los ojos de tal manera que parecía estar tratando ver el interior de su novia –Te amo. Dice Emily rompiendo el silencio, -No mientas… Responde sin dejar de mirar sus ojos luego se levanta toma su remera y dice dolida –Mi madre volverá la semana que viene… Quizás deberías irte. Antes de que Emily le respondiera se va del dormitorio y bajo para dispersarse un poco, tomar algo mas fuerte, seguir fumando, ó simplemente tratar de no sentir.

Estaba casi inconciente cuando la policía entro a su casa; no lograba entender nada.

Un rato más tarde entre el desastre que ellos habían dejado se escucha su celular, que es lo que logra despertarla un poco, no es que estaba dormida pero se sentía casi fuera de sí… Lo encuentra y habla por un instante con su madre, nada importante; pero la hizo volver en sí, y toma conciencia de que había terminado, que su relación con Emily había llegado a su fin. ¿Cómo algo tan grande termina tan rápido? Se preguntaba mientras trataba de que su mente deje de dar vueltas mientras limpiaba, acomodaba e intentaba ordenar su casa; Al cabo de un rato termina de arreglar todo el desorden, y va a darse una ducha, pero… al salir, se sentía tan extraña; todo estaba tan callado, vacío, hacía ya bastante que la casa no estaba así, pensaba mientas caminaba hasta su cama… pero no, no era la casa la única que estaba vacía… si no que era ella también la que se sentía así. Solo hacia un par de horas desde que Emily se había ido y a pesar de que sus cosas estaban ahí; empacadas junto a la cama sentía su ausencia. ¿Cómo serian las cosas sin ella, sin su presencia, sin sus besos ó caricias? Se cuestionaba; había pasado solo un par de horas sin ella y ya sentía la asfixia de no tenerla.

Tomó una de las remeras de Emily y se cubrió con ella, aún podía sentir su aroma pero no era suficiente; la necesitaba ahí, con ella. Nada ni nadie pudo ni podrá remplazarla. Era su amor, su vida… no puede dejarla ir… tenia que hacer algo, tenia que haber algo que ella pudiese hacer que le comprobara a Emily que en verdad la amaba con toda su alma. Pero que?... permitió a su familia quedarse en su hogar a pesar de que ellos jamás se lo permitieron a ella; permitió no solo que Emily estuviera con otras personas y la humillara en su cara a pesar de que a ella la hacia trizas, si no que también permitió que la engañara con Mandy en su propia cama! pero ni eso era suficiente para probar lo que sentía? ¡DIOS! – Que debo hacer?

El celular suena. Era su mamá nuevamente

-Se que quizás no soy buena madre; pero puedo notar cuando a mi hija le sucede algo, hoy cuando hablamos tuve la sensación de que no todo estaba bien y si, ya sé que no te gusta que me entrometa en tu vida, pero Naomi; si algo malo pasa yo voy a estar y trataré hacer lo posible para ayudarte si? ...Naomi se quedo en silencio -¿Hola?, estas ahí? cielo? …sentía como si el nudo en su garganta le impidiera hablar… Así que suspiró y con voz temblorosa le dijo a su madre que si. Que las cosas estaban mal.

-Me equivoque, hice algo malo y las cosas con Emily fueron de mal en peor estos últimos meses… hoy termine con ella pero… (Suspiró nuevamente) -pero la amo! Y ya no se que hacer… ya no se que mas hacer para recuperarla; ella esta muy enojada y yo estoy asustada mamá… Su madre quedo en silencio por unos segundos y le dijo: -Recuerdas cuando tuvimos esa charla hace un tiempo? Cuando te dije que muchas veces las personas que nos hacen felices no son quien esperas? –Si, lo recuerdo. Y que con eso? dijo Naomi con la vos entrecortada.

-No conozco del todo a Emily, pero creo que se lo suficiente de ella como para darme cuenta que la haces feliz y que sin duda quiere conservarte también… no se que sea lo que hayas hecho, pero estoy segura que te perdonara… Pero para eso deberías de dejar de hacer lo que CREES que esta bien, has lo que SIENTES y no trates de hacer de todo porque eso es imposible, es mejor esforzarse en una sola cosa pero que esa valga la pena…

Creo que ella merece conocer también esa niñita dulce que yo conozco, así que pienso que deberías empezar siendo sincera con ella Naomi. (-DIABLOS! Es verdad, jamás le dije a Emily lo que sentía se decía a si misma casi en susurro) odiaba admitirlo pero tenia razón

-Gracias mamá… creo que ya se que puedo hacer dijo ella en voz baja –Te quiero hija… Se que puedes… nos vemos, adiós.

Trató de llamar a Emily varias veces pero no contesto sus llamadas ni mensajes tampoco. Así que decidió ir a casa de Freddie; Effy dijo que todos iban a reunirse, así que lo más probable es que ella este ahí también, esa era su oportunidad.

Su cuerpo temblaba por completo y le parecía poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón como si el quisiera saltar de su pecho, estaba muy nerviosa… Más de una vez le había dicho a Emily que la amaba pero jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos; eso la aterraba.

Mientras se preparaba para ir, pensaba la mejor manera de decirle, confesarle a Emily lo que pasaba dentro de ella… pero no tenia idea por donde empezar, su mente estaba casi en blanco y eso la hacia sentir peor aun.

Llego al cobertizo de Fred y se paralizo frente a la puerta, no sabia que decirle, pero justo en el momento que se iba dar por vencida antes de intentarlo escucho la voz de JJ hablando de confesiones, ese era el momento, ahora ó nunca se dijo, suspiro profundamente y entro, estaban todos pero le dirigió la palabra a Emily como si fuera la única ahí. La mirada de Ems no sirvió de ayuda, así que se le hacía más difícil mirarla a los ojos pero tomó fuerzas de donde no tenía y sin pensar las palabras comenzaron a fluir de su boca…

_-Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi. Creo que tenía doce. Me tomo tres años armarme de valor para hablarte… y estaba tan asustada por la forma en que me sentía. Ya sabes, amar a una chica. _

_Pero aprendí a ser una perra sarcástica solo para sentirme normal._ (Dijo mientras luchaba con sus ojos para mantener al menos una mirada que le hiciera ver a Emily que le hablaba con el corazón).

_-Estuve con chicos para que te fueras pero no funciono. Y cuando comenzamos a salir, me asuste totalmente porque tú eras la única persona que podría arruinar mi vida. Te aparte de mi y te hice pensar que las cosas eran culpa tuya, pero realmente estaba por completo aterrorizada por el dolor_. (El nudo en su garganta cada vez le hacía más difícil hablarle) _-Me acosté con esa chica, Sophia, para molestarte de alguna forma por estar enamorada de mí. Y soy una total y jodida cobarde porque tengo... esto, estos boletos a Goa para nosotras hace tres meses atrás. Pero yo no pude soportarlo_... (Dijo mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban) _-no quería ser una esclava de lo que sentía por ti. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Has tratado de castigarme; y es horrible. Es muy horrible porque, realmente, moriría por ti. Te amo, te amo tanto que me está matando. _…Al terminar decirlo solo pudo escuchar en el silencio a su corazón latiendo con fuerza, como si cada latido fuera un golpe desgarrador en su pecho, bajo la mirada y al sentir los labios de Emily en los suyos fue como si el tiempo se colapsara, como si ese tibio beso lo hubiese detenido todo, como si su corazón hubiese hecho una pausa a todos sus sentidos por un breve instante. Al cruzar sus brazos sobre la espalda de Ems sentía como el sentimiento de opresión y culpa que había habitado en su pecho por mucho tiempo se desvanecía de a poco. Se mantuvieron abrasadas por un largo rato hasta que Cook interrumpió el silencio – Ó comienza la fiesta ó hacemos un trío! ..Porque no vine a ver un par de lesbianas haciendo cursilerías dijo casi gritando mientras ponía algo de música. Ellas sonrieron y siguieron en lo suyo como si nada mas podía interferir entre su amor.

Luego de unos instantes Katie se acerco a ellas y les dio un baso de whisky -No siempre se consigue que la persona que quieres te ame también, yo pienso seguir con mis prejuicios a las lesbianas pero ustedes no hagan mas idioteces ¿ok? Dijo sonriendo. -De todas formas ES HORA DE FESTEJAR! -Así que mejor vamos! Dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Naomi y a su hermana para bailar.

Después de un rato de diversión se dirigieron al sofá para dedicarse el tiempo que se correspondían una a la otra... -No tienes idea de cuanto me hacías falta susurro Naomi mientras ponía su brazo sobre el hombro de su novia y la acercaba para besarla; Emily no dijo nada pero en el beso se encargo de dejarle bien en claro que también la había necesitado bastante.

Naomi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba tan feliz de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos y no pensaba dejarla escapar de nuevo; era increíble lo que la pelirroja podía llegar a generarle con solo rozarla… la amaba tanto!

Luego de bailar entre besos, caricias y un par de bebidas enzima, con sus dedos entrelazados salieron del cobertizo sin que nadie lo notara -Vamos a casa. Dijo Naomi mientras tomaba a su novia de la cintura para susurrarle al oído -Quiero tenerte para mi sola…

-Ya comenzaba a pensar que no lo ibas a decir respondió. Le dio un beso en su mejilla y caminaron rápidamente hacia su moto.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa, y estaba bastante silencioso todo, Naomi como para no interrumpir cerró la puerta suavemente.

Ambas estaban muy calladas… aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo en esa casa, desde que Emily se mudo no tenían muy buenos recuerdos en ella.

-Por fin solas dijo Emily rompiendo el silencio incomodo. Naomi se dio vuelta y ambas se acercaron sonriendo tímidamente sabiendo lo que eso implicaba.

El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a disiparse y eso parecía hacerles más difícil su unión, comenzaron a acariciarse y besarse sutilmente como si fuera la primera vez que estaban juntas. -Te amo tanto… -Lo s…y antes de que Emily terminara de hablar -no, no lo sabes amor ó al menos no sabes cuanto te amo. Pero me voy a ocupar de demostrártelo de ahora en adelante Ems. Dijo Naomi mientras acariciaba el rojo cabello de su novia.

Emily podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cada ves mas y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dio lugar a que ambas se enfrentaran con un beso que desenvolvía todo lo que habían reprimido desde hacia tiempo.

Mientras subían a su habitación, en las escaleras quedaba parte de las prendas que se quitaban ansiosas. -Extrañaba tanto sentir tu piel de esta manera! dijo Naomi entre respiraciones agitadas mientras arrinconaba a su novia contra la puerta de la habitación. Las manos de ambas se movían por cada centímetro de sus cuerpos dejando rastros de un calor que se expandían por donde las pasaban, pero no parecía suficiente así que Emily tomando suavemente a su chica por la cintura la guío hasta la cama y para quitarle las pocas prendas que le quedaban. Naomi la atrajo hacia ella y poniéndola debajo de su cuerpo hizo lo mismo.

Empezando con apasionados besos en los labios, luego el cuello, descendió hasta el pecho de Emily, para finalmente terminar más abajo, donde ambas deseaban llegar, sin dejar lugar en donde sus besos no hayan pasado.

Naomi podía sentir como el cuerpo de su novia temblaba por completo y de solo pensar que era capaz de producir tal efecto en ella se estremecía totalmente. -Esto es increíble! dijo Emily casi gritando con la respiración entre-cortada y gemidos de placer mientras que Naomi seguía con "su trabajo"…

Al cabo de unas horas ambas estaban rendidas. Emily sonreía al ver a Naomi inmóvil solo mirando el techo, como si su energía se hubiese agotado al máximo, así que tomo una frazada con la que cubrió a ambas y movió suavemente uno de los brazos de Naomi para cruzarlo sobre sus hombros y así acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Estoy exhausta, pero a pesar del cansancio no logro cerrar un ojo… no te imaginas la emoción que siento de tenerte de nuevo con migo amor murmuro Naomi… -Yo me siento igual respondió Emily acariciándole la cintura.

-Mucho menos tienes idea de lo vacío que todo se vuelve cuando no te tengo a mi lado, te quiero junto a mí siempre Ems; Fui una idiota al desperdiciar tanto tiempo en el que podríamos haber estado así. Perdóname.

Emily levanto su cabeza y deposito su mano en el rostro de Naomi -Yo también me comporte como una estupida así que también debo decir lo siento…

-Estaba fuera de mi, al principio y lamento admitir que trate de vengarme pero supongo que al verte tan indiferente a todo me hizo pensar que no te importaba si estábamos juntas ó no y pese a tener razones para que lo nuestro terminara… te amo más que a nada… y me dolía el hecho de acabar, así que necesitaba comprobarlo ó de buscar alguna manera de que reaccionaras y esa manera no fue la mejor. Así que perdóname también.

-Así mismo yo fui la creadora de esa mierda, y me odio por eso pero te aseguro que de ahora en adelante mi vida es completa y totalmente tuya Fitch ó mejor dicho, señora Campbell.

-Sí es así entonces estas totalmente perdonada por eso. (Dijo con una mirada llena de ternura hacía su novia).Pero hay algo que es imperdonable… Naomi la miraba confundida y algo asustada a la vez.

-¿Cómo es eso de que me amas desde los doce perra? Dijo Emily riendo, ¿Cómo es que no lo supe antes? Y peor aun ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de privarme de esto por tanto tiempo? Naomi se sonrojo y con una de sus típicas respuestas dijo -Y… bueno… supongo que nunca tuve buen gusto. –NAOMI! PERRA! Grito Emily pegándole en el brazo tratando de aparentar enojada.

-Ok, esta bien… lo diré, pero porque me haces es tipo de preguntas que sabes que no me gusta responder? Pregunto Naomi riendo.

-Porque me dijiste que harías todo por mí y porque no hay nada que me guste más que ver lo dulce que puedes ser cuando no tratas de ocultarlo. Contesto Emily como disfrutando de ese poder que tenia sobre la rubia.

Naomi se movió en la cama para acomodarse mejor y mirando a Emily a los ojos suspiro diciendo -bien, te amo desde los doce no solo porque eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida… si no también porque eres la cosita mas dulce que conozco y que he probado. (Decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia) -Jamás pensé que te fueras a fijar en mí, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que era una chica así que supongo nunca te hubieses enterado de no ser porque te me acercaste. TE AMO POR ESO; por tu valentía; en realidad te amo por todo pero eso te hace mas increíble aún. -Y bueno, te prive de esto por un corto tiempo que fue eterno para mí (aclaró) solo porque pienso recompensarlo el resto de mi vida…

Emily sonrío contenta; -OH, amor! por fin puedo escucharte hablar abiertamente de lo que sientes, porque no lo haces mas seguido?... Naomi no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar ya que Emily no pudo resistir mucho antes de comenzar nuevamente con la batalla de besos.


	2. Celos

Un par de horas después Emily despertó, levantó su cabeza para ver si Naomi continuaba dormida, al ver que sí, deposito un suave beso en sus labios mientras se levantaba a buscar su ropa interior, luego bajó para ir a preparar algo que desayunar. Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviese se dedico a buscar algún paquete de Galibardis.

Arriba el celular de Emily logró despertar a Naomi quien lo buscaba desesperadamente entre la ropa de su novia para hacerlo callar. Cuando por fin logro encontrarlo dejo de sonar pero alcanzo a ver que era la odiosa de Mandy quien la llamaba y por lo visto había dejado un par de mensajes de texto en el celular de Emily; A pesar de las terribles ganas que tenia de responderlos (no muy cariñosamente claro) lo dejo sobre la mesa de luz y regreso a la cama. Aun media dormida miró a su alrededor como buscando algo que faltaba cuando escucho a la puerta de la habitación abrirse -Te eché de menos dijo fregándose los ojos mientras Emily entraba con una gran bandeja con el desayuno para ambas que apoyo en las piernas de Naomi para así poderse acurrucar junto a ella. Naomi la abrazó y beso su frente con dulzura mientras Emily le acercaba una de las tazas.

-Mandy te estuvo llamando dijo al terminar de tomar un sorbo de café.

-Si, creo que debería hablar con ella… que quería? Pregunto sin darle mucha importancia.

-No lo se; no encontraba tu celular, pero creo que dejo algunos mensajes dijo Naomi con indiferencia mientras le alanzaba el aparato. Emily lo recibió y lo dejo a un lado de la cama para continuar con su desayuno.

-No vas a encontrarte con ella verdad? Pregunto Naomi impaciente por saber que diablos quería Mandy y a la vez tratando de no mostrar preocupación aunque su cara de celos era mas que obvia. Emily pasiva, le dirigió la mirada -No voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga nena, pero opino que lo mejor es aclarar todo para que nos deje en paz. No crees? Naomi se mantuvo en silencio tomado su café -mmm... Si, pero… Emily sonrió ante la expresión dudosa de la rubia y la besó rápidamente en los labios antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Solo soy tuya le dijo mirándola a los ojos, así que tranquila solo voy a llamarla si es eso lo que prefieres, pero desde cuando tan celosa? Naomi sonrió -Por tu culpa desde que te conocí, y más celosa aun teniendo en cuenta que es con esa. . . chica con la que te tienes que juntar, no quiero volver a verla, y tampoco quiero dejarte a solas con ella ni un minuto.

Emily rió y continúo tomando de su taza.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato bajaron de la habitación, ya estaban vestidas.

-¿Porque no podemos simplemente quedarnos todo el día aquí?, no quiero salir, hoy solo quiero estar contigo amor rezongaba la rubia mientras seguía los pasos de Emily que no paraba de moverse y preparar cosas. La tomo de la mano y casi tirando de ella se ensamblaron en la moto -¿A dónde vamos? Era la décima vez que la rubia lo preguntaba y no obtenía una respuesta precisa.

-Si estamos en casa en cualquier momento alguien vendrá y yo también quiero estar a solas contigo, así que como hace mucho que no te llevó ahí, vamos a nuestro sitio favorito. Respondió al cabo de un rato. Naomi solo beso suavemente el cuello de su chica al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus brazos para abrazarla con más fuerza.

**Emily:**

Cuando llegamos, el lugar estaba más bello que de costumbre, Naomi se sentó en el pasto, no emitía sonidos lo único que hizo fue abrazarme por la espalda luego de que me senté entre sus piernas…

-Estas muy callada ¿Estas bien Naoms? Le pregunte casi en susurro.

Como no respondió nada giré un poco mí cuerpo para poder mirar su rostro, mientras ella sonreía se inclinaba hacia atrás para mirarme también.

-Podría decir que el tiempo es una mierda, y que la compañía aún peor me dijo riendo, pero la verdad es que es un hermoso día y la compañía no puede se mejor.

Dios!... Ella no podía ser tan dulce, no podía dejar de mirarla con ternura y sin duda arrebatarla con un beso, ó con más de uno a decir verdad; El punto es que en cuestión de minutos estábamos recostadas en el pasto y mi cuerpo sobre Naomi, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me hipnotizaban y yo solo pude perderme en ellos, se veían tan llenos de brillo que no podía hacer más que apreciarlos.

**-**No tienes idea de cuanto amo esos ojos azules… sobre todo cuando me miran así.

Era muy divertido notar como rápidamente desviaba la mirada y se ruborizaba al instante.

-¿Qué estas pensando? Pregunte tratando de volver a sintonizar nuestras miradas.

-Pensaba en lo rojo que esta hoy tu cabello, definitivamente no me equivoque a nombrarte oficialmente mi langosta! Me dijo con esa típica sonrisa burlista que sin duda trataba de obviar "las respuestas cursis". Besé su frente mientras sonreía y me acomode en su pecho; la sensación de sus brazos enlazándome con fuerza era increíble, y extraño a la vez, después de lo que había pasado estos últimos días jamás pensé que fuera posible volver a sentirla, era algo tan intenso, solo basta un rose de ella para que esa electricidad corra en mí.

Nada de lo que había pasado importaba, porque la tenía de nuevo y estaba segura que esto iba a ser mil veces mejor que antes… Tengo la sensación de que por fin ella no siente miedo de ser quien es.

* * *

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular que por cierto deteste, estaba tan cómoda escuchando el sonido de su respiración mientras duerme… Camine hasta donde estaba mi mochila y apague el aparato antes de que comenzara a sonar nuevamente, era Mandy… sabía que tenia que hacer con ella pero la verdad es que me sentía bastante mal como para mirarla a la cara después de haberla engañado de cierta forma a ella también; después de todo jamás me había hecho nada malo.

-Sabes que tienes que hacer con ella. Me susurro Naoms tomándome de la cintura por la espalda antes de que pusiera el celular en mi mochila de nuevo…

-Sí amor lo sé y lo voy a hacer enseguida…

-Esta bien, pero es solo que me molesta que te llamé; podrías aprovechar esa llamada, atenderla y aclararle las cosas de una ves.

-Es verdad pero lo haré luego, quiero disfrutar del día aquí solo escuchando tu voz. Le dije mientras la bese suavemente en los labios. Asintió no muy convencida, pensé que iba a reclamarme algo mas, pero por suerte lo único que hizo fue quitarme la ropa mientras caminábamos sin dejar de besarnos hasta que llegamos a lago, el agua estaba congelada como siempre pero casi no lo tenía en cuenta si la tenia a ella a mi lado.

Luego salimos a comer algo, y pasear por el bosque, pero la verdad estaba bastante frío así que decidimos volver antes de que oscurezca más.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Naomi preparo algo de té para tomar mientras nos acurrucamos en el sofá a mirar televisión…

Le había prometido que hablaría con Mandy al regresar así que supongo que era hora, la programación no era muy buena y en algún momento lo tenía que hacer.

-Bueno, vamos a librarnos del problema ahora entonces le dije mientras marcaba el numero. Cuando vi llegar un mensaje de Mandy

|-Te llame un montón de veces!

|¿Se puede saber porque no contestas?

|Como sea, necesitamos hablar;

|Estoy afuera. En frente de tu casa.

-Mierda! Pude ver a Naomi frunciendo las cejas al leer el mensaje.

-Lo siento amor, debí haberla llamado antes le dije preocupada, sé que aviamos quedado en que no la vería pero no se me ocurrió que ella fuera a venir.

Se que no quieres verla… pero… ¿vienes?, por favor…

-Sin duda me respondió sorpresivamente mientas me tomó de la mano guiándome hacía la puerta.

De nuevo esperaba otra reacción pero solo dijo eso.


	3. Reencuentro con Mandy

**Naomi:**

-Pude ver el rostro molesto de Mandy al verme salir con Emily. -¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con desprecio mientras tiraba el cigarrillo que tenia en su boca; yo por mi parte tampoco oculte mi mirada de asco hacía ella, y antes de que pudiera responderle le dirigió la palabra a Emily -¿Puedo estar contigo?, A SOLAS.

-Dios!, enfurecí tanto al escucharla que sentí como si todas las cosas que podía decirle en ese instante se estancaron en mi boca.

-No, no puedes. Ella está con migo dijo Emily. Ame escucharla decir eso.

-Perdón por todo Mandy, ayer me dijiste que no juegue contigo, y no quiero lastimarte ni ilusionarte con algo que no va a pasar, se que debí haberlo dicho antes pero ya se con quien debo y quiero estar. La amo a ella, se que cometí muchos errores estos últimos meses, y no tengo nada en tu contra pero tú Mandy eres uno de esos errores; no puedo volver a verte.

-Tienes que haberte fumado algo raro dijo sonriendo incrédula mientras se acercaba a ella. Emily no le contesto nada pero su mirada se encargo de asegurarle de que no se trataba de una broma.

-De verdad Emily has que se valla y vas a ver como hago que cambies de opinión… Le dijo deslizando su mano por su cabello.

-No, esto ya fue suficiente! Grité empujándola y al mismo tiempo tomando de la mano a Emily como tratando de guiarla hasta la casa.

-Te guste ó no, no quiere nada contigo Mandy. Así que te puedes ir a la mierda!

-OH… vamos! No seas patética. Gritaba mientras seguía ignorando lo que le decía…

-NO LO ENTIENDO! ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDA EMILY? TE ENGAÑO, NISIQUIERA TE QUIERE!

Mi mente se puso en blanco en ese momento, solo recuerdo a Emily tirando de mi brazo, y ver a la idiota de Mandy casi recostada en el piso con algo de sangre en su cara.

-Estupida? –Primero y principal la única estupida aquí eres tú, así que no te atrevas a hablarle así a mi novia a menos que quieras terminar peor la próxima ves!

-Y como ya te dije no la quiero… la amo; La amo tanto como ella a mí, así que por favor no seas tan PATETICA, ya deja de hacer el ridículo; es a mí a quien eligió y seré yo quien la lleve… Dala por perdida!

Tomé a Emily de nuevo y nos dirigimos a casa… no podía dejar de pensar lo bien que se sentía habérselo refregado en la cara luego de lo que me dijo la ves pasada. Supongo que mi cara de satisfacción era demasiada obvia.

-Que me lleves a donde? O sea que es eso de que ya le habías dicho que me querías? me pregunto confundida luego de que cerré la puerta.

-Que te amaba, le dije que te amo, y la verdad es que de eso prefiero no hablar si bebe? Y camine hasta el sofá para seguir con lo que hacíamos antes de que ella interrumpiera.

-mmm… no. Quiero saber cuando fue que hablaste con ella, es raro. No recuerdo esa conversación.

No tenía pensado contarle de eso pero bueno, había que poner en práctica sernos sinceras,

-No lo recuerdas porque no estabas cuando se lo dije, me miró confusa… Ayer mientras subías a la habitación enojada por las cosas que le dije a la idiota mientas bailaba, me dijo que yo no te quería y luego me beso, y yo…

-Como que te beso?... Noté la mirada de sorpresa de Emily pero igual continúe diciéndole lo que había pasado;… le di una bofetada. Ella se fue, yo la seguí, y discutimos un rato en la calle.

-Y tu no la besaste, o si? Mientras me lo preguntaba pude ver como los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos de repente; así que la abrace con fuerza.

-No amor, no la bese, ella lo hizo pero yo la aparte. Le susurre mirándola a los ojos.

Tendría que ser muy idiota para hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que hubiese hecho lo que me pidas para recuperarte. No crees? Ella sonrío y me devolvió el abrazo.

Lo que importa es que te tengo de nuevo y que no pienso dejarte ir jamás, así que podemos dejar de hablar de ella por favor? solo trae problemas y no quiero que mi puño se siga hinchando por tener que golpearla otra ves.

Ella rió y me llevo hasta la cocina para ponerme algo de hielo, porque diablos si que dolía!

Quedamos en no hablar de Mandy pero se hizo casi imposible teniendo en cuenta de lo divertido que era para ambas verme al ataque… Nunca había hecho algo así.

Al cabo de un rato subimos a la habitación; Emily se sentó en la cama y yo me acosté en sus piernas mientras ella recorría sus dedos entre mi cabello cosa que verdaderamente produce un efecto sedante en mi.

* * *

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me dormí pero lo que me despertó no fue exactamente el sonido de mi celular si no la voz de Emily.

-Naomi esta descansando, habla la señora Campbell; necesita algo?

-Solo hablar con mi hija para ver como iban las cosas pero por lo visto va todo mas que bien… hasta se ha casado!. Dijo en tono burlista mi madre mientras que la cara de Emily tomo el mismo color de su pelo.

-Ah! Hola Gina… lo siento no sabia quien era enseguida te paso con ella.

-Supongo que debo ahorrarme la sorpresa de que logre volver con Emily no?

-Sabia que lo ibas a conseguir hija! Me dijo casi en forma de felicitación. Espero que sepas conservarla de ahora en más.

-Obvio que pienso conservarla… la amo mamá le dije mirando fijamente a Emily que me respondió con esa típica mirada que pone antes de besarme.

-Me parece estupendo entonces cielo, amo que la ames si eso te hace feliz… Estaba segura que podías recuperarla aunque debo admitir que me sentía un poco preocupada por el hecho de que no salieran las cosas como lo esperaba.

En fin, supongo que todo esta bien y que quieren disfrutarse, así que te dejo, nos vemos el viernes!

Besos a las dos…

-Adiós mamá! Le dije rápidamente antes de que Emily volviera a cubrir mi boca con sus labios mientras me arrebató de manera brusca el celular que tenia en la mano con la que golpee a Mandy; trate de no decir nada pero debió notar mi gesto de dolor por lo que se detuvo rápidamente para disculparse.

-estas bien? Me pregunto preocupada.

-Sí amor, no es nada, solo que me duele un poco…

-Lo había olvidado… Supongo que no hacia falta que te lastimaras solo por lo que me grito dijo tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en cada uno de mis nudillos.

-Claro que hacia falta. Lo hice para defenderte. Además esa perra hasta tuvo la suerte de poder llegar más allá que un simple beso… tenía que desquitarme por pisar territorios que no le pertenecen.

-No fue así amor, ella no… con ella no paso nada.

-Emsy me gustaría poder decirte que no importa, pero la verdad es que si me molesta, el punto es que tratemos de ser sinceras ahora; así que si te acostaste con ella, solo dilo, de todas formas ya lo suponía… Ella, estaba desnuda. (Creo que sentí una sensación casi de asco al decirlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo ese pensamiento no paraba de rotar en mi mente)

-No lo hice… Es decir no puedo, no podría. La forma inocente en que lo dijo, su mirada ó tal ves solo el hecho de que no espere que me respondiera eso hizo acelerar mi corazón, no podía sentirme mejor.

-Cuando vi a Mandy junto a mí, en nuestra cama y sin ropa, sentí nauseas. Me sentí totalmente perdida… se que había bebido mucho esa noche y no podía recordar lo que había pasado realmente; ella trato de convencerme de que lo habíamos hecho, llegue a pensar que así era y la sensación de culpa era aun peor.

Acababa de tomar una ducha pero necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo, era como si solo imaginar que otras manos me tocaran hacia que todo mi cuerpo ardiera, me aterrorizaba por completo.

Luego recordé. Yo le insistí para hacerlo...

-Espera! Espera…! (Interrumpí); creo no quiero saberlo.

-Necesito decirlo; así que voy a obviar las cosas me dijo bajando la mirada.

-La vi desnuda; No me gusto, no generaba nada en mí, y esto no solo me pasó con ella, si no con otras personas, perdón por eso. (Pude notar como la voz se le quebraba al decirlo)

Lo bueno es que no puedo Naomi, no puedo ver a nadie más desde que te conocí, no puedo ver a nadie sin pensar en lo perfecto que es tu cuerpo, en que es lo único que puedo sentir. Lo demás no existe.

-Te amo Ems... le dije casi en susurro, trate de no llorar pero fue imposible que una lagrima no se me escapara. Ella la saco con sus dedos y me beso los labios suavemente.

-Lo se…


	4. Visita sorpresa

**Emily:**

No tengo idea de cuantos días permanecimos desconectadas del mundo; pero verdaderamente no me importaba y estoy segura de que a ella tampoco; tenemos todo lo que necesitamos. Estar juntas.

A veces despierto y dudo de que tan real pueda ser todo esto, es decir, es demasiado perfecto, el aire es más puro ó es su aroma el que lo hace así? No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro al pensarlo, pero igual no importaba, por que todo esta más que bien; en armonía.

Su cabello se enredaba entre mis dedos, y nuestra respiración parecía haber sido sincronizada; amo tanto verla dormir, se ve tan vulnerable, tan delicada, tan…

-diablos! Alguien esta en la puerta. Me deslice lo más sutilmente posible para moverla de mi pecho sin despertarla.

-Quien será a esta hora? Me pregunte a mi misma mientras tomé lo primero que encontré para ponerme.

-Oh, Gina! Dije desconcertada.

-Emily, querida! Como estas? Me dijo mientras soltaba unas maletas para abrazarme.

-Bien. Que sorpresa… Pensé que vendrían el viernes. Le dije confundida.

Hola Kieran! El hombre hizo una mueca respondiendo mi saludo.

-Si teníamos planeado volver ayer. Pero hubo unos problemas con el vuelo. (Definitiva mente había perdido la noción del tiempo)

-Oh… que mal. Pasen les dije tomando una maleta mientras les cedía el lugar. -Ya les preparo algo. Ustedes tomen asiento, debe haber sido un viaje agotador.

-Si, pero solo un poco cariño, veníamos bastante cómodos y con la expectativa de verlas. Me dijo Gina con una de sus sonrisas. (Adoro a esa mujer, es tan dulce)

-Ahh… por cierto, Naomi aun esta dormida; así que voy a despertarla.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, me lo suponía; últimamente se queda hasta tarde en la cama. La pasan bastante bien no Emily? Me dijo con una mirada de picardía. Pude sentir como mi cara ardía. Me limite a agachar mi cabeza y seguir buscando las tasas para tomar algo de te.

-Gina la estas avergonzando dijo Kieran, mientras la empujaba lentamente para ayudar a preparar el desayuno.

-Esta bien, solo trataba de entrar en confianza. En realidad lo quería preguntarte era otra cosa dijo ella.

Sé que Naomi no quiere que me meta en su vida, también sé que no se comporto bien contigo; que no estaban muy bien antes, pero no sé como esta ella ahora, y me gustaría saber como van las cosas con ustedes. Y digo ustedes porque desde que están juntas no puedo contarla como unidad me dijo sonriendo.

-Es verdad, las cosas no estaban bien, nos hicimos mucho daño pero por suerte ahora todo va muy bien, es… perfecto murmure tratando de buscar una palabra que defina lo que nos pasaba. Ella no me dijo como pero si que la ayudaste, y quería agradecerte Gina porque su único "defecto" (si es que se puede llamarlo así, aclaro) es su miedo a ser ella misma y gracias a ti está desapareciendo.

La mujer movió su cabeza negando -No Emily, es gracias a ti; yo solo hice lo que cualquier madre haría, trate de aconsejarla lo mejor que pude. Fuiste tu quien le quitó ese miedo, ella se está liberando gracias a ti.

-No se que decir… (Hice una pausa sonriendo, yo hice eso? Pensé interiormente) No lo había visto de ese modo pero gracias de todas formas Gina.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento así que me levante para revisar el agua que probablemente ya estaba hirviendo -Voy a la cocina; enseguida regreso le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Al mirar hacia adelante me encontré con Naomi. -Amor tu ma… y antes de que pudiera darle la noticia de su madre me arrebato con un beso.

-Me abandonaste en la cama. Así que ahora me la vas a pagar Fitch. Me dijo entre besos mientras desprendió el botón de mi pantalón y me empujo a la sala de nuevo.

-Naomi espera… (Chocamos contra el sofá) -No Naoms… Kieran aclaro su garganta para hacer saber que no estábamos solas.

Naomi levanto la vista y se cubrió con su remera rápidamente. (No llevaba pantalones y la remera no ayudaba demasiado) -Creo que esto fue lo que quisiste decirme no? Murmuro con un tono arrepentido mientras retrocedía lentamente. Sonriendo asentí con mi cabeza.

-Ponte algo de ropa y ven a saludar a tu madre dijo Gina riendo. Ojala mi mamá se tomara de ese modo al verme atacar a mi novia...

Subí con ella las escaleras y tomándola de la cintura por la espalda susurre en su oído -No olvides que tengo cuentas pendientes contigo Campbell. Ella giro y me levanto en sus brazos

-Como dije, me las vas a pagar Fitch. Camino hasta la habitación y me bajo lentamente a la cama besando mi frente. Solo Dios sabe cuanto desee hacerle el amor en ese instante, pero no podía, su madre nos esperaba para desayunar abajo así que me limite a besarla antes de bajar nuevamente.

* * *

Pasamos un día excelente. Insistí a Gina para que se quede a almorzar. Kieran se propuso a hacer el almuerzo y yo a ayudarlo para así poder dejarles a Naomi y Gina un tiempo de madre e hija que hacía bastante no tenían.

En cuanto la comida estuvo lista nos sentamos a almorzar. -Debemos admitir que estos dos si que saben cocinar dijo Gina a Naomi que asintió y beso mi mejilla. -Esta delicioso Ems murmuró con la boca llena. (Pude percibir la mirada de ternura de Gina al verme con Naomi).

-Gracias nena, pero no puedo llevarme todo el crédito recuerda que solo ayude a Kieran.

-De verdad Emily estas haciendo un gran trabajo murmuro Gina sin dejar de mirarnos. Tuve la sensación de que ya no hablábamos de comida ahora así que la mire confusa haciéndole notar que no entendí su comentario. -Me refiero a que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hija así...

-Así como? Interrumpió Naomi confundida

-Feliz, sin esa antipatía, mal humor ó quien sabe que… Sin miedo a mostrarte como eres realmente… la nenita dulce que…

-Ok, ok… Entendí mamá creo que no hace falta que empieces con las descripciones de "mi antigua yo" dijo ruborizada.

-Oh vamos! Deja que lo diga Naoms, quiero saber como eras antes. No se nada de cuando eras niña. Cuéntame Gina.

-Yo también quiero saber dijo Kieran incentivando a Gina a contarme.

-Mamá no hables si no quieres que recupere lo que dices que he perdido. Dijo rápidamente tratando de parecer enojada. Sinceramente no convencía a nadie…

-JAJAJA está bien cielo, no voy a decirle nada a Emily entonces… Por ahora murmura guiñándome un ojo.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuestión de minutos en que Gina retomo la conversación nuevamente ignorando las protestas de Naomi; me contó de cosas que hacía, decía, sus caprichos infantiles, en fin termino comentando un millón de anécdotas de la niñez de Naomi.

Los relatos y las conversaciones eran muy entretenidas quería saber todo, y quien mejor que su madre para informarme? pero cada ves se me hacía más difícil seguir con Naomi provocándome por debajo de la mesa, porque diablos tuve que ponerme pollera hoy? El contacto de su piel con la mía, sus dedos, su mano deslizándose por el interior de mis piernas y más allá me estaba volviendo loca. Trate de quitarla varias veces pero de una forma u otra su mano volvía a donde yo quería que estuviese pero no cuando esta su madre en frente claro.

-Deja a esa chica en paz por un minuto hija. La estas torturando dijo Gina en un tono burlista; siempre es así? Me pregunto riendo.

-Todo el tiempo Gina, todo el tiempo… ya no se que hacer con ella; de hecho estaba pensando en que en realidad no soy tan buena influencia como tú crees. Le dije lo mas sería posible mientras miraba a Naomi que cuando parecía que no podía estar mas colorada se ruborizaba un poco mas con cada comentario que agregábamos.

-Gina sin dejar de reírse se puso de pie y nos beso la frente a las dos -Me voy chicas, creo que tienen cosas que hacer dijo mientras recogía sus cosas, Kieran se despidió también para luego ayudar a Gina con las maletas.

-Oh, lo siento Gina no quería que estuvieras incomoda dije mientras dí un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Naomi.

-De verdad mamá no tienes que irte.

-No estuve incomoda dijo sonriendo la mujer, no se preocupen, la pasamos bien no cariño? dijo mirando a kieran que afirmo con la cabeza.-Es solo que ya nos tenemos que ir así que no se hagan problema comento mientras se despedía por segunda ves al subir al auto. -Disfruten su día! Las amo… !

* * *

-Bueno ahora que corriste a tu mamá ya puedes abusar de mi tranquilamente dije al ver que Naomi encendía el televisor.

-Ahh… ahora puedo? Murmuro desinteresada sin dejar de cambiar de canal.

Camine hasta el sofá y me senté en sus piernas cruzando mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros -Claro que puedes le dije mientras besaba su cuello hasta llegar más arriba -y que dices? susurren en su oído.

-mmm suena divertido pero creo que después de que me avergonzaste se me fueron las ganas.

-OK, esta bien le respondí sin mostrar interés de mi parte tampoco y en cuanto me puso de pie sentí que tiro de mi cintura con fuerza haciéndome caer de nuevo en sus piernas. -Pensé que no tenías ganas le dije seria.

-Tú lo dijiste… "no tenías", ahora sí Fitch. Me dijo sin dejar de besarme, corriendo su mano por debajo de mí pollera mientras me acostaba bajo de su cuerpo. Tenía la piel de gallina, mi cuerpo ardía y mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más pero ella no dejaba de jugar con los bordes de la tela de mi ropa interior. -Porque me torturas así?

-Así como dijo metiendo su mano dentro de la tela y depositando besos por todo mí pecho.

-Asiii! Solté junto a un gemido… mierda si que me costaba hablar!

-Has lo que tienes que hacer de una ves le dije casi como una orden. Ella negó con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Porque gritas Emily? no hay porque ponernos nerviosas dijo rozando su dedo cada vez más cerca.

-Porque… por… PORQUE ME ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCA! Tú también me vuelves loca susurro besando mi cuello.

-Por favor Naomi necesito sentir… Dios! mi cuerpo se sacudió por completo al sentirla dentro de mí, todo parecía reducirse a ella, yo y lo que sentíamos, mis manos se cruzaron tras su espalda mientras yo la atraía cada ves más cerca de mi, fue prácticamente imposible retener mis gemidos de placer al sentir su cuerpo chocando contra mi interior hasta que todo se apago de repente, fue casi como si el tiempo se detuviera con Naomi conteniéndome en ese momento, no se por cuanto tiempo deje de respirar pero para cuando regrese al mundo todo el aire parecía poco.

-Estas bien? Susurro quitando unos mechones de pelo de mi rostro. Como no voy a estar bien? Es lo mejor que me había pasado, pero no tenía más fuerzas para contestarle así que abrí mis ojos para mirarla y dejar que ellos le contestaran. Me devolvió una sonrisa que me confirmo que había entendido lo que le quería decir. -Eres mi vida Ems dijo besando mis labios suavemente.


	5. Funeral

**Naomi:**

Desperté con mi cabeza en el pecho de Emily, y nuestras piernas entrelazadas al igual que nuestros brazos, la excusa de que no había mucho espacio en el sillón nos sirvió para estar así de juntas. Prácticamente no se distinguía en donde empezaba yo y terminaba ella, me podría haber quedado en esta posición por siempre pero imagine que Emily no estaba muy cómoda con mi cuerpo sobre el de ella así que intente levantarme. Sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza sobre mi espalda razón por la que me costo un poco ponerme de pie.

Camine hacía la cocina para buscar un baso de agua, estaba bastante oscuro, mire la hora y el reloj marcaba las 4:30… Diablos! Cuando me despierto a la madrugada me cuesta recuperar el sueño después.

Regrese con Emily para decirle que fuéramos arriba pero cuando la vi dormida me dio pena tener que interrumpir su sueño para ir a la cama así que decidí cargarla; en cuanto la tome en mis brazos casi como instinto aferro los suyos a mis hombros acurrucando su cabeza debajo de mi cuello. No pude evitar reír al escucharla balbucear algo sin sentido.

La acosté en la cama y corrí algunos cabellos que caían en su rostro… Dios que hace para hacerme sentir de esta manera? Cómo puede controlarme por completo? Cómo es que puede ser tan perfecta?

…jamás logro contener mis ganas de besarla cuando comienzo con mis estúpidas rondas de dudas existenciales así que me incline hacia sus labios, la bese con delicadeza y me recosté a su lado. Ella extendió su brazo hacia atrás y tomó mi mano jalándome hacia su espalda para que la abrace, sin dudarlo me aferre a su cuerpo sumergiendo mi nariz en su cuello; amo el perfume de su piel.

-Tu sola me subiste aquí? Me dijo como si las palabras le fueran muy pesadas.

-No te subí, fue más sencillo bajar la cama le dije en tono burlista mientras besaba su cuello. Ella se rió de mi sarcasmo y volvió a dormirse al instante.

En cuanto se movió un poco me levante de la cama, tomé el celular y vi que eran las 7:30 así que baje a prepararme algo para desayunar.

Todo estaba muy pacifico, callado, me recordaba al día en que había terminado con Emily pero había una gran diferencia ella estaba en la casa y no pensaba marcharse así que el silencio era relajante.

Me senté a tomar mi café y leer Heat hacia días que la había comprado y por suerte no tuve tiempo de leerla; No llegue a tomar la mitad de mi taza cuando sentí que golpearon con fuerza la puerta. Me pareció extraño que alguien llamara a esta hora, cual era la urgencia? Como sea en cualquier momento la iban a derribar si seguían tocando de esa forma así que me apresure en abrirla.

-Katie... Me sorprende verte tan temprano, de fiesta anoche ó sucedió algo?

-Me parece que tú estuviste de fiesta. Y si, la verdad es que sucedieron bastantes cosas de las que no están enteradas porque también desaparecieron del mundo al parecer.

-Porque también? Que otra pareja desapareció? le dije sonriendo.

-No te rías, no estoy bromeando, de eso les quiero hablar.

-De que cosa? Le pregunte confundida.

-Emily? Me dijo respondiendo con una pregunta mientras entraba a casa revisando cada rincón de las habitaciones.

-Está arriba, duerme. Que es lo que paso?

-Vine 2 veces el día después del cumpleaños de Freddie y no las encontré. Se quedo en silencio nuevamente.

-Y? Le pregunte esperando una explicación de lo que pasaba, ella me miro como si la estuviese irritando.

-Y hace un par de días Thomas también vino pero supongo que estaban demasiado ocupadas para atender la puerta ó responder un puto llamado. Voy a despertarla dijo mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras.

-Ok, espera, espera… dije en un tono igual de agresivo que ella. -A donde vas? Puedes dejar de meterte en nuestra vida y decirme que demonios pasó de una ves por todas? Pude sentir la mirada fuerte de Katie hacía mi, pero no me importo de todos modos fue ella la que vino a reclamar cosas que no le incumben.

-A Freddie, lo encontraron y Cook desapareció, a menos que este con ustedes… Ahora puedes despertar a mi hermana? No quiero tener que contar la historia dos veces murmuro.

-Lo de Cook es habitual, siempre desaparece, pero donde estaba Freddie? Pregunte mientras veía a Emily acercarse a nosotras.

-Que sucede? Pregunto frunciendo el ceño y refregándose los ojos. –Eras tu quien golpeaba la puerta? Murmuro a Katie

-Sí, quería hablarles de algo importante respondió ella mientras Emily se acomodaba junto a mí en el sofá.

-Bien, supongo que ya saben que hace tiempo que Freds desapareció, pero resulta que esa misma noche que nos juntamos a festejar su cumpleaños, Cook encontró algunas cosas de Freddy en la casa del psiquiatra de Effy..

-Que? Preguntó Emily confundida, Que hacia Cook ahí? Como llegaron…?

-El, nos estaba espiando al parecer, Cook lo vio, aunque no lo reconoció en ese momento y decidió seguirlo hasta su casa. Sabes como es Cook…

Una ves que entro empezó a revolver las cosas del tipo y entre unas cajas encontró la ropa de Freddy llena de… sangre dijo casi en susurro como si la frase no quisiera salir.

-¿Pero el está bien verdad? Pregunto Emsy ingenuamente, Katie se limitó a bajar la mirada y en ese momento el único sonido que predominó en la sala era el del silencio, no era necesario describir que sucedió su mirada les dio a entender que el no volvería.

-No puedo creerlo, me siento terrible por no haber estado cuando se enteraron murmuro Emily después de un rato.

-De todas formas no había mucho por hacer; hace un par de días que encontraron el cuerpo y hoy lo van a sepultar así que vine porque creo estaría bien que fueran, Karen y Effy están muy mal.

-Si, por supuesto. Nos corresponde ir le dije mientras me levantaba para buscar algo mas apropiado que ponerme.

* * *

Al llegar el ambiente era pésimo, es obvio que no podía esperar algo mejor, todos la estaban pasando terrible. Por mi parte me sentía mal por ver una familia destrozada pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, ó egoísta talvez… en lo único que pensaba era en volver a casa y estar a solas con Emily; Freddie era mi amigo y lo apreciaba pero a pesar de que su muerte me causo dolor mi estado era semejante a estar anestesiada con el simple hecho de sentir que ella me tomaba la mano, hacia que lo demás se simplificara.

Cuando desvíe mi mirada de nuestras manos enlazadas pude ver que a lo lejos sentada contra un árbol estaba Effy, así que solté a Emily y camine hacia ella. Se veía terrible y no era para menos, de solo imaginarme en su situación mi cuerpo se estremecía.

Tenia la mirada perdida y estaba bastante pálida, la verdad no sabia que decirle así que me senté a su lado y la invite con un cigarrillo que extrañamente rechazo.

-Preguntarte como estas seria una idiotez, por lo que solo me voy a limitar a decirte que de verdad siento mucho lo que paso.

-Estoy bien Naomi, no es necesario decir nada. Respondió luego de unos instantes.

-De acuerdo… Tan solo quería decirte que no estas sola, no olvides que puedes contar conmigo, si? Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada por lo que me prepare para levantarme suponiendo que no tenia ganas de que me quede.

-Espera.. puedes quedarte.. si quieres

-Tu quieres que me quede? Le pregunte un tanto sorprendida

-Si, supongo.. Hace días que no hablo con nadie.

-Bueno eso no es ninguna novedad teniendo en cuenta que generalmente no hablas.

-Es verdad, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero creo que es un buen momento para empezar no crees?

-Si eso te hace bien Eff

-Estoy bien… Repitió nuevamente así que pregunte -Que es eso de que estas bien? No puedes estar bien y es perfectamente entendible.

-No, no entiendes respondió fríamente.

-Que es lo que no entiendo Effy?

-Tan solo debo imaginar que no paso.

-Escucha, el murió y hasta donde se lo amabas no puedes seguir pretendiendo que las cosas no sucedieron. Solo debes aceptarlo, continuar con la ilusión de borrar el pasado no te hará ningún bien. A donde vas?

-La ceremonia termino y creo que alguien viene a buscarte. Me dijo mientras se ponía de pie como si todo lo que le dije hubiese pasado solo en mi cabeza. Vi a Emily acercarse así que me levante también. Emily no dijo nada solo la abrazo lo cual me hizo sentir mal, porque ahora que lo pienso vine a consolarla y creo que la hice sentir peor.


	6. Effy

**Emily:**

Pude notar que Naomi estaba algo rara, le saque varios temas de conversación camino a casa pero no parecía no prestar mucha atención a lo que le decía, supuse que debe ser por lo del funeral por lo que preferí quedarme callada.

Subí a cambiarme y fui hasta la cocina para prepararle un te.

-Sucede algo amor? Le pregunte mientras le entregaba la taza.

-No Ems, todo esta bien… dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para besar mi frente.

-Segura? Le pregunto mientras me acomodo y la miro a los ojos.

-Si.. Por que preguntas?

-Porque te noto un poco distraída. Dime que sucede.

-Dios Emily! Porque eres tan insistente? Me dijo algo irritada.

-Porque evidentemente algo te pasa y me preocupa el hecho de que no estés bien. Nunca me dices lo que piensas ó lo que te sucede si no te lo estoy arrancando de la boca antes.

-No me sucede nada. Es solo que me quede pensando en Effy y me sentí un poco mal por ella… y por lo que le dije.

-Si, yo también me sentí mal por ella pero que le dijiste?

-No me dijo nada pero creo que fui un poco dura ella. Estábamos hablando sobre Freddy y mas de una ves ella me dijo que estaba bien, que se sentía bien y volvió a insinuar que todo era mas fácil si simulaba que no había pasado nada lo cual no comparto, así que le dije, y no de una manera muy suave, que no puede volver el tiempo atrás que asumiera que el se murió a pesar de que lo amara. Que aceptara lo que había pasado.

-Por Dios Naomi! Porque siempre te comportas de esa manera?

-Ya sabes como soy, a veces no puedo evitarlo.

-Entiendo que no puedas evitarlo pero hay otras formas de decir las cosas, creo que ambas sabemos de que no era el momento para que seas tan directa. Además con Eff nunca se sabe como puede reaccionar.

-Ya lo se Emily! De lo contrario porque crees que me siento mal? Me pregunto en tono sarcástico.

-Supongo que corresponde llamarla le dije algo cortante mientras salía de la sala.

* * *

-Hola, Eff?

-Si, que sorpresa a que se debe tu llamado Emily? Pregunto en un tono algo frío.

-Solo quería hablar... estas ocupada, quieres venir a casa?

-No, en realidad estaba en un bar, enseguida voy.

-Ok, te espero entonces! Le dije pero ya había cortado.

Al darme vuelta me asuste al ver a Naomi apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Que dijo?

-Nada, le dije que viniera a casa así hablamos.

-Para que?

-Para que hablemos, se debe sentir pésimo

-No quiero hablar Ems, le dije lo que pensaba si vuelvo a hablar con ella quizás termine diciéndole nuevamente lo mismo. No tiene sentido. Me dijo mientras se iba hacia las escaleras. Odio cuando se comporta de esa manera.

Al cabo de un rato vi por la ventana de la sala a Effy que estaba llegando a la puerta así que apague el televisor y me apresure en abrir.

-Que sucede? Pregunto en un tono monótono mientras me saludaba, cerré la puerta y caminamos hasta el sofá.

-Te llamaba porque estuve hablando con Naomi hace un rato y dijo que se sentía mal por lo que te había dicho cuando hablaron así que quería disculparme por ella y ver como estas.

-Todo esta bien con Naomi.

-Y con tigo?

-No puedo decir que estoy de maravilla.

-Entiendo y se que nunca fuimos muy unidas pero si necesitas hablar, desahogarte ó lo que sea puedes contar conmigo, con nosotras. Se que Naomi es bastante directa y generalmente no dice las cosas de buena manera pero no lo hace con malas intenciones creo que no piensa en lo que el otro pueda sentir ó solo que no puede evitar comportarse como una perra de ves en cuando le dije con una sonrisa algo apagada.

Effy se limito a mirar hacia otro lado sin decirme nada, supuse que a pesar de no demostrar ni el mas mínimo sentimiento por dentro estaba destruida así que la abrase para que se diera cuenta que puede confiar en mi si necesita hablar. En cuanto me separe me di cuenta que tenia los ojos llorosos así que le insistí para que hablara, para que se quitara el peso de encima pero solo puso su cabeza sobre mis piernas, se acurruco en el sofá y comenzó a llorar, creo que en ese momento note que lo que necesitaba era una compañía así que no dije nada solo la contuve hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente estaba destrozada por a ver dormido toda la noche sentada y en la misma posición pero supongo que supongo que Eff se siente aun peor así que me levante cuidadosamente para no despertarla, la cubrí con una manta y fui a prepararnos un desayuno.

Al cabo de un rato subí a nuestra habitación pero Naomi no estaba, me pareció muy extraño porque no la había escuchado salir así que baje nuevamente y fui hasta donde estaba Effy y antes de que la toque para despertarla corrió mi mano y se sentó bruscamente, parecía asustada. -Hey! Tranquila, solo venia a traerte el desayuno. Le dije mientras tocaba su hombro para que me mirara. Recibió la taza y tomo un sorbo de inmediato.

-Gracias. Dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

-No hay problema Eff si quieres luego de terminar el desayuno puedes ir a la cama, supongo que no dormiste muy cómoda anoche.

* * *

**Naomi:**

Estaba bastante frío así que termine mi cigarrillo y volví a casa.

-Donde estabas? Pregunto Emily antes de que termine de cerrar la puerta.

-Hola! Como estas? Le dije en tono sarcástico -Fui a comprar cigarrillos y algo para comer, por si no los has notado la heladera esta vacía.

-Saliste hace más de una hora.

-Lo sé… Estaba al frente de casa, en la plaza, fumando ok? Le dije mientras le entregue la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado y subía a cambiarme el pantalón que se había humedecido por el pasto mojado. En cuanto me termine de desvestir volteé para tomar unos jeans que había dejado en la cama y -Mierda! Estaba Effy en la cama despertándose con mi grito así que tome el pantalón me cubrí como pude y me termine de vestir fuera de la habitación.

-Por dios Emily me podrías haber dicho que Effy estaba el la cama! Le grite mientras caminaba hacia la cocina donde ella estaba preparando algo.

-No lo recordé, porque tanto escándalo? Mientras seguía en lo suyo.

-Porque me vio desnuda

-Y que hacías desnuda Naomi?

-Modelaba, que crees? Me estaba cambiado Emily que voy a estar haciendo? Además es MI PUT CASA puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.

-Es verdad es TU CASA, olvide que debía pedirte permiso antes de invitar a alguien ó tomar alguna decisión me dijo con los ojos llorosos, mierda! Yo y mi boca!

-Perdóname Emily, no es lo que quise decir le susurre en tono bajo tratando de acercarme pero se hizo a un lado y siguió con la comida.

-Si, nunca quieres decir nada, pero lo haces.

-Lo siento… de verdad, no me refería a eso

-Esta bien. Me respondió en tono cortante pero era obvio que no estaba para nada bien así que me fui hasta el patio a fumar otro cigarrillo y esperar que se le pase el enojo. Lo último que quiero es pelearme con ella por cosas sin sentido.

* * *

Las últimas dos semanas casi no hemos hablado, no es que estemos peleadas pero se pasa casi todo el día con Effy, me párese bien que pueda soltarse y confiar en alguien pero la verdad es que me está sofocando, Emily ya no tiene tiempo para que estemos juntas. Siento que sobro, me siento mal.


	7. Conflicto

Hace varios días empecé a trabajar como secretaria en un estudio de abogados, no puedo decir que es de lo mejor pero al menos puedo ganar mi propio dinero, me va bastante bien y no es algo que requiera de mucho desgaste físico por lo que no me puedo quejar.

Ahora que lo pienso suelen decir que cuando te va bien en el trabajo te va pésimo en el amor, no puedo decir que esta todo mal con Emily pero si que ya no es lo mismo. Tengo poco tiempo libre y cuando puedo aprovechar para estar con ella Effy nos interrumpe, parecemos un insípido y viejo matrimonio.

Todo es rutinario, llego a casa, me siento a comer, vuelvo al trabajo, regreso a casa nuevamente, me cambio la ropa, cenamos y a dormir. No me pregunta como estoy, como me fue, nada… Solo esta con su celular ó con ella. Me está volviendo loca todo esto.

Hoy volví a casa y Emily no estaba, parece que no ha estado en todo el día porque la casa es un desastre así que ordene un poco y vi una nota en la pizarra que decía que se queda a dormir en casa de Effy, tiro el papel y siento que tocan la puerta. Es Katie, así que la invito a pasar.

-Naomi, Siempre tan sexi!

-No estoy de humor Katie…

-No quiero ofenderte pero estas hecha mierda! Me dice ella en tono burlista, sinceramente estoy demasiada cansada como para sonreír.

-Vas a pasar ó vas a seguir burlándote de mi?

-Quería hablar con Emily en realidad. Yo también me dije internamente

-No esta en casa.

-Y donde esta?

-Donde puede estar?

-No lo se, de lo contrario no te lo estaría preguntando lezza.

-Esta en casa de Effy, se va a quedar con ella esta noche ó por lo menos eso me dijo a mí. Katie me miro con cara de sorpresa

-Que estas insinuando Naomi?

-No estoy insinuando nada. Esta con Effy.

-No le hiciste nada verdad lesbiana? me dijo frunciendo el ceño así que le estaba por cerrar la puerta en la cara pero me detuvo y se metió en la casa.

-Que sucedió Naomi? Me dijo más pasiva

-Nada, no pasó nada, no estamos bien es solo que esta distante y no es lo mismo que antes. No se que le sucede.

-No se que decirte, me parece raro… Quieres que hable con ella?

-Por que estas siendo amable conmigo?

-Y bueno, primero y principal porque jamás pensé que me comentaras algo de tu vida intima con Emily, creí que me odiabas, y por otro lado porque se que quieres a mi hermana y digamos que no me seria fácil adaptarme a otra lesbiana que no sea "Naomi". Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno creo que eso fue un halago viniendo de tu parte Fitch… Ahh y por cierto, no te odio.

En cuanto a lo de hablar con ella no se si sea lo correcto quizás empeore las cosas, sabe que soy cobarde y le va a molestar el hecho de no ser yo quien hable con ella directamente. De todas formas te agradezco.

-Esta bien, creo que tienes razón.. Dijo cuando de repente quede atónita, -Ella te ama me susurro al oído, Katie me estaba abrazando? Debo estar loca.

-Bueno, viendo en el estado que te encuentras mejor me voy antes de que vallas a pensar que me estoy insinuando rubia. El golpe de la puerta contra el marco y el segundo comentario fue lo que me devolvió a la realidad.

Nunca imagine que Katie me abrazara y mucho menos imagine que me hiciera tan bien un abrazo de su parte ó un comentario suyo.

* * *

Seguía sin poder dormirme y con el comentario de Katie dando vueltas en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en Emsy, la iba a llamar pero luego pensé que tal vez tiene razón en tomar algo de distancia quizás la he estado asfixiando y lo ultimo que quiero es que este mal por mi culpa. No quería hacerle una escena de celos pero tampoco quiero que pase todo el día con Effy, debo admitir que todo esto me frustraba bastante así que solo le envíe un mensaje diciéndole que la extrañaba.

* * *

Por fin sábado hoy solo me toca trabajar medio día, Melisa (una compañera de la oficina) había quedado en pasar a buscarme un poco mas temprano hoy así que me aliste rápido, revise mi celular con la falsa ilusión de encontrar algún mensaje nuevo de Emily pero no había nada, supongo que aun no se despertó, ni bien guardé el celular en mi bolso escuche la bocina así que me apresure en salir.

-Hey! Como estas?

-Bien respondí desganada... Y tu?

-Yo, sin ganas de ir a trabajar, esta semana fue agotadora. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que solo le asentí con la cabeza.

-Estas más callada que de costumbre. Te sientes bien Naomi? me pregunto al cabo de un rato.

-Si, estoy un poco dormida es eso nada más.

-Si tu lo dices..

-Y? cuéntame un poco de tu vida hace casi un mes que trabajamos juntas y apenas conozco tu nombre me dijo sonriendo.

-Ehhh.. No se.

-Vamos!

-No se que contarte.

-Lo que sea, estudias? Vives con tus padres? Estas casada, divorciada, de novia, soltera? Jajaja no se… No quiero que esto parezca una sala de interrogatorio solo quiero saber quien es la persona que paso a buscar todo los días.. Uno nunca sabe, puedes ser una psicópata!

-jaja! OK, entiendo. Primero que nada puedes quedarte tranquila no soy psicópata. Y en cuanto a las otras preguntas, bueno, por ahora no estoy estudiando pero pienso hacerlo, la idea era tomarme un año sabático con mi pareja que por cierto convive conmigo así que ya no estoy bajo el techo de mamá.

-Así que vives con tu novio. Que bien! La cosa debe ir en serio supongo, generalmente no es fácil la etapa de la convivencia.

-No es nada sencillo a decir verdad le dije bajando la mirada.

-mmm… esa expresión sonó a que no están pasando por un buen momento… Y lamentablemente ya llegamos pero después me cuentas si? Comentó mientras terminaba de estacionar el auto.

* * *

Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que mire el celular para ver si encontraba algún mensaje de ella. Donde esta? Miré el reloj nuevamente son casi las cinco de la mañana. La llamé al menos nueve veces y no responde, estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo cuando me pareció escuchar su risa, levante la cabeza y por lo visto estaba luchando con la llave para abrir la puerta así que me apresure en abrirle.

Tenía olor a alcohol y a Effy prácticamente colgando de su cuello. Creo que en ese momento podría haber tocado el nudo que tenia en mi garganta.

-A DONDE MIERDA TE HABIAS METIDO EMILY? Le grite en cuanto me regreso la voz. Me miraba como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

-Ems creo que es mejor que las deje solas dijo Effy haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás para irse.

-No espera le respondió Emily casi en susurro y volvió a mirarme

-QUIEN TE CREES, MI MADRE? ESTABA CON EFF IDIOTA! Dijo moviendo su brazo bruscamente para señalarla.

-SOY TU NOVIA, SIEMPRE ESTAS CON ELLA PODRIAS HABER RESPONDIDO UN PUTO LLAMADO AL MENOS!

-ESCUCHA NAOMI, NO TIENES QUE DUDAR DE MI, YO NO SOY COMO TU! OK? En ese momento me hizo sentir algo similar a un puntazo en el medio del pecho.

No fue solo lo que grito, sino también la manera en que lo dijo. Me sentí sin aliento para responderle algo más así que subí a la habitación y ni bien cerré la puerta pude sentir un golpe fuerte en la otra así que imagine que se había ido con ella de nuevo.

Tengo una mezcla de dolor y rabia, como si mi sangre se hubiera vuelto mas espesa… no puedo dejar de llorar. Evidentemente me mintió al decir que estaba totalmente perdonada.

Por otra parte no puedo dejar de pensar en lo idiota que fui al gritarle, esa no era mi idea acerca de hablar con ella. Creo que lo volví a arruinar todo.


	8. Reflexión

De nuevo sola, no se si es una especie de fuerza del destino que me empuja a terminar como empecé ó solo soy yo la idiota que traza el camino equivocado.

Siento la necesidad de gritar hasta quedarme sin aliento pero el simple hecho de no tenerla junto a mi me debilita, porque me vuelve tan vulnerable?. No se que hacer, cada ves que intento dar un paso al frente hago dos hacia atrás.

* * *

Es lunes nuevamente, me preparo para ir a trabajar cuando recibo un mensaje de Melisa diciendo que por unos problemas en la oficina teníamos el día libre. Necesitaba un cable a tierra, hablar con alguien ó simplemente salir de mi cabeza por un rato. Siempre me gusto estar sola pero ahora siento la necesidad de tener amigos, alguien que no sea mamá, así que le propuse a Melisa encontrarnos en un café que no queda muy lejos de aquí.

-Te ves terrible!

-Gracias me lo dicen a menudo últimamente.

-Lo siento. Dijo ruborizada. A lo que me refería era hubo alguna fiesta ó que te sucedió? Tienes una cara de resaca increíble.

-Fiesta? no, de hecho ayer estuve en la cama todo el día.. Escuchando música.

-Si? Que escuchabas?... Pregunto sin estar muy segura de que decir.

-Bueno, en realidad estuve escuchando dos canciones solo que las repetí unas veinte veces… A promise y Possibility de Likke Li.

-jaja! Por que? Querías cortarte las venas ó algo así? Como no respondí nada cambio el tema.

-Tu novio? Hubo un momento de silencio antes de poder responderle. Hace poco que la conozco, debía decirle que en realidad no tengo noviO si no noviA?

-Las cosas no están bien, peleamos ayer. Dije mientras llamaba a una camarera para pedir un café.

-Discúlpame, podemos hablar de otra cosa si quieres.

-No, está bien. No me molesta hablar de eso. Conteste en un modo amable ya que podía ver que se estaba sintiendo incomoda con mis tonos cortantes.

-No es fácil la convivencia… Cuanto hace que estas con el?

-No sabría decirte con exactitud ya que nos hemos peleado varias veces. Pero en pareja un año más ó menos.

-Ahh pensé que llevaban más tiempo… Quizás esa sea la razón de sus problemas, han avanzado muy rápido y no han tenido tiempo suficiente de conocerse.

-No, a decir verdad la conozco desde los 12 años.

-LA?

-Que?

-Dijiste "la conozco". Me dijo sonriendo.

-Ehh no no dije lo… lo conozco.

-La doble negación es una afirmación Naomi. Admítelo! Expresó con una mirada pícara. No sabia que decir, me quede callada por un instante. Era ahora ó nunca.

-Si, creo que dije "LA". Su nombre es Emily. En ese momento ella río de una manera muy exagerada pero luego se callo de repente.

-Espera me estas hablando en serio?. Preguntó sorprendida al ver que yo no me reí, todo lo contrario, me puse muy nerviosa.

-Si, estoy con una chica le afirme mientras sentía un fuerte calor en la cara.

-Ahora entiendo tu silencio cuando te pregunte por tu novio, tienes NOVIA… Dios! debes ser muy valiente…

-Valiente? Soy la persona más cobarde que puedes encontrar Melisa.

-No todos pueden salir del closet Naomi. Se requiere de mucho valor para admitir que eres homosexual sobretodo por los conflictos personales y familiares que eso le ocasiona a la mayoría… Yo jamás lo admitiría.

-No creo, pareces una persona bastante extrovertida.

-Eso no significa que me sea más fácil… Tengo un amigo, Tony, nos conocemos hace unos 5 años y ya hace bastante tiempo que me di cuenta de que sentía cosas por el. Es mi mejor amigo, comparto todo con el pero aun así no tengo el coraje para decirle que me gusta. Me esta matando!

-Si, se que se siente.

-En fin, lo que quiero decir es que yo soy la cobarde. Dijo mientras buscaba el celular que sonaba en su cartera.

-Esta todo bien? Pregunte al ver su expresión luego de leer el mensaje.

-No.. Surgió un problema familiar y tengo que irme ahora mismo. Por favor no te enojes si?

-No hay problema, nos juntamos otro día..

-Vamos, te voy a acercar hasta tu casa. Decía mientras se preparaba para salir.

-No te preocupes, vuelvo a casa caminando, no esta tan lejos.

-Segura? Yo asentí con mi cabeza así que se despidió rápidamente.

* * *

Desde la esquina del frente de casa pude ver que Katie estaba a punto de tirar la puerta como de costumbre, así que me apresure en cruzar la calle.

-Que la golpees mas fuerte no va hacer que te atienda si no estoy ahí dentro…

-Mi hermana?

-Con Effy… Le dije mientras buscaba mis llaves.

-Me canse de llamar a Emily y no responde ni siquiera con un puto mensaje!

-Búscala en la casa de Effy, es temprano así que supongo que todavía sigue allí. Y cerré la puerta antes de que me preguntara algo más.

* * *

**Emily:**

-Emily, Emily despierta!

-Katie, que haces aquí? Pregunte desorientada mientras refregaba mis ojos..

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-OK, dime, que sucede.

-Dije contigo Emily.

-Effy esta dormida. Dije mientras Katie hacia un gesto para que la siguiera así que me puse una campera de Eff y salimos de la casa. Como entraste?

-La madre de Effy me hizo pasar a la habitación. Y tu que haces aquí? Te llame un montón de veces!

-Perdí mi celular hace unos días.. De que querías hablar?

-Las cosas no están bien, mamá esta irritante todo el tiempo. Esta insoportable con el tema de Naomi y que por su culpa ni siquiera vas a visitarnos. Y ya sabes la mierda de siempre, ya no soporto estar ahí.

-Y como quieres que te ayude?

-Estaba considerando irme unos días con ustedes… En su casa.

-No lo se Katie, no creo que…

- Te olvidas que soy tu hermana? Dios Emily… eres una vaca egoísta!

-Vete a la mierda. Le dije mientras caminaba hacia la casa, odio que siempre me trate así.

-Por favor no me dejes sola de nuevo, es solo por unos días, ni siquiera las voy a molestar pero necesito irme por unos días Emsy.

-Es difícil. Las cosas con Naomi no están bien.

-Lo se, Naomi me lo dijo el otro día. Pensé que ya estaba todo bien, por que no lo solucionan de una ves y ya?

-Desde cuando te interesa que estemos juntas? Lo dices solo porque necesitas un lugar a donde ir. No finjas estar preocupada.

-No es así perra, de verdad me preocupo!

* * *

-Me siento mal por haber dejado a Katie sin decirle nada pero odio que se comporte de esa manera, jamás le interesó mi relación con Naomi pero ahora que necesita que la ayude quiere hacerme creer que le importa… Además para ayudarla tengo que ir a hablar con Naomi y no quiero hacerlo todavía, es ella la que no confía en mí. No Eff?

Eff? Me estas escuchando?

-Emily tienes que irte.

-De que estas hablando?

-No esta bien que estés aquí.

-No entiendo Effy, que sucede?

-Quiero que te vallas…

-Te necesito pero.. Siempre eres tu verdad? No existe nadie más…

CONTESTAME! Le grite tratando de que me explique que pasaba.

-Debes arreglar las cosas con Naomi.

-Y por eso me estas corriendo? No creo que me corresponda a mí arreglar las cosas.

-Yo creo que si...

-Por que? Es ella la que..

-La vida es muy corta, te conviene solucionar las cosas y aunque no lo admitas se que no estás bien.

-La extraño. Dije sin pensarlo.

-Entonces que haces aquí?

-No se, la paso bien contigo.

-Quiero que seamos amigas pero no quiero seguir causando problemas. Tienes que irte, tienes que estar con Naomi, ese es el punto.

-Pero Effy..!

-Nada es prefecto lo sabes no? Solo asentí con mi cabeza y sentí que no tenía sentido discutir así que tome mi moto y me marché de su casa.


	9. Reencuentro

**Emily:**

Estaba todo muy silencioso, supuse que Naomi estaba trabajando por lo que no la busque y subí directamente a la habitación. Me sorprendí al ver que estaba en la cama, parecía dormida y no se porque pero se veía muy vulnerable acurrucada de esa manera así que me acerque silenciosamente para no asustarla y me acosté junto a ella abrazándola por la espalda, ella tomó mis manos con fuerza como tratando de decirme que no me valla por lo que me incline un poco sobre ella para besarla y respondió mi beso con una sonrisa.

La incite a que se diera vuelta y me acosté sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y se veía cansada. Yo cause eso?

-Te extrañe. Susurre en su oído al la abrazarla.

-Por fin volviste a casa. Me susurro ella mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello.

-De que hablas? A excepción de estos últimos días siempre estoy en casa.

-No es así Ems.

-Bueno… tu tampoco estas en casa. Dije mientras me sentaba para dejar que ella se levante.

-Trabajo Emily. Si fuera por mí me quedaría todo el día aquí.

-Lo dudo.

-Por que dices eso?

-Porque se supone que la idea era tomarnos un año para nosotras y desde que empezaste a trabajar (cosa que no estaba en nuestros planes) te siento distante.

-Yo distante? Yo no lo veo así, tú te distanciaste de mi cuando llego Effy.

-No la culpes, ella me necesitaba.

-Yo te necesitaba.

-Y entonces por que no me lo dijiste?

-Al principio porque no tuve la oportunidad y después empecé a considerar que quizás te estaba asfixiando ó no sé, que te habías arrepentido de volver conmigo…

-No es así. Como puedes pensar eso?

-Tu actitud me llevo a pensarlo. Cuando no estabas con Effy estabas con tu celular hablando con ella pero a mi ni siquiera me preguntabas como estaba, no contestabas mis llamados, mis mensajes, nada. Era como si me estuvieras evitando.

-Siento que lo hayas visto de esa forma. Perdí mi celular hace días, no es que no quería responderte.

-No es que "lo veía" de esa manera Emily, veo las cosas como son…

Me dolió que digieras eso de que no tenía que dudar de ti porque no eres como yo.

-Perdóname. Me molesto que me gritaras de esa manera, confío en ti pero me indignó que desconfiaras de mí teniendo en cuenta que tu estas más tiempo en el trabajo con esa chica que siempre viene a buscarte que conmigo.

-Te grite ese día porque me había preocupado por ti y no porque pensara que tenías aventuras con Effy ó alguien más… Con Melisa nos estamos conociendo es decir ni siquiera somos amigas, se ofreció para pasar a buscarme por que no tengo en que ir a trabajar; Me dijiste que me habías perdonado pero con todo lo que me has dicho últimamente me estás demostrando que no es así y de verdad me duele porque al fin todo esto fue por celos y por el hecho de que sigues sin poder confiar en mí. Me dijo con voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas cosa que de verdad me hizo sentir mal no quiero ser la razón por la cual llora de nuevo.

-No llores amor le dije mientras me acercaba para besarla. De verdad lo siento, perdóname!

Creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo que hice, no quise lastimarte así que por favor no sigas pensando esas cosas. No puedo no amarte, lo entiendes?

-Yo tampoco podría dejar de amarte. Pero te necesitaba y me duele que me hayas reemplazado.

-Remplazarte? Eso es imposible, nadie puede remplazarte, siempre fuiste la única y lo sabes.

Te amo Naoms.

Sus ojos celestes lucían tan profundos que en ese momento no pude evitar besarla; el encuentro de nuestras bocas se iba intensificando cada vez más y la sensación de hormigueo en mis labios se extendía lentamente por todo mi cuerpo.

Nos recostamos en la cama lentamente y sin despegar nuestros labios, yo acomode mis piernas entre las suyas mientras mis manos subían con sutileza de su ombligo hasta sus pechos, su piel es tan suave que me estremezco de solo rozarla así que me separe un poco y le quite la remera, ella trato de hacer lo mismo conmigo pero el cierre de la campera no se lo permitía así que se sentó y comenzó a forcejear para quitármela. -Déjala así.. Le dije riendo y tratando de besarla nuevamente, necesitaba sentirla..

-No es justo yo también quiero verte. Dijo cuando al fin logro sacármela, la miró por unos instantes y la tiro lejos de nosotras, creo que se dio cuenta de que no es mi campera si no de Effy así que rápidamente volví a retomar los besos mientras nos quitábamos la ropa y acomodaba mi pierna entre las suyas logrando que suelte un gemido al rozar su centro, me excitaba sentir que su cadera hacia movimientos prácticamente involuntarios contra mi pierna para sentir el roce nuevamente.

Me tenia tan aferrada a su cuerpo que me costo deslizar mi mano hasta donde ella más me necesitaba. A través de su ropa interior podía sentir la humedad, sus ojos me pedían a gritos que la toque así que deslicé mi mano con delicadeza sin dejar de besarla.

-Eres hermosa. Le dije agitada mientras introducía mis dedos en su interior, hizo un sonido muy dulce y su cuello se estiro dando me lugar a que le depositara más besos.

Cada ves nos costaba más trabajo respirar pero ninguna de las dos quería detenerse. Estaba exhausta pero el simple hecho de sentir que su orgasmo estaba cerca me hacia friccionar sus paredes más rápido pero me detuve al instante que su cuerpo se tensionó. Tiritaba de una manera frenética y lo único que escuchaba en ese momento era el latido de su corazón.

Me abrazo con tanta fuerza que me costaba respirar pero igual continúe ejerciendo presión sobre ese punto para extender su orgasmo hasta que su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo.

-Te amo susurro agitada en cuanto pudo volver a respirar. Amo escuchar esas palabras.

* * *

Mire el reloj, eran las 2:20 de la tarde, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Naomi aun estaba dormida así que la bese con delicadeza y me fui a preparar algo para comer.

-Hiciste el almuerzo! Pensé que odiabas cocinar…

-Sí, pero me gusta cocinarte. Dije mientras acercaba el tenedor hasta su boca. Espero que te guste…

-Todo en ti me gusta, está rico aunque un poco quemado debo admitir balbuceo con la boca llena.

-Perra!

-Es una broma. Está delicioso

-Tu no comes?

-Nop, no tengo apetito..

Me sorprendió encontrarte pensé que estabas en el trabajo.

-Hoy tuve el día libre…

Cambiando de tema, que te hizo volver?

-Te extrañaba.

-Solo por eso?

-Sí, estuve hablando con Eff pensamos en todo lo que paso y no me gusta estar mal contigo.

-O sea que te reconciliaste conmigo por que ella te lo dijo…

-Para nada, no es así!

Estoy aquí porque quiero hacerlo, es solo que no quería admitirme a mi misma que te necesitaba. Eff notó que estaba mal pese a que no se lo dije y me ayudo a "ver" que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

-OK.

Te puedes quedar conmigo hoy? Preguntó ruborizada y yo que esperaba que se enoje.

-Si, si tú me aceptas. Ella sonrío y se acurruco sobre mí.

El resto del día nos la pasamos en el sofá abrazadas, mirando películas, hablando…

-Naoms, voy a tomarme una ducha.

-Bien, no te demores respondió mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados por lo que me asuste cuando me beso.

-Te puedo acompañar? Yo solo sonreí y le dí lugar para que entrara a la tina. Se sentó detrás de mí así que me recosté sobre su pecho mientras ella dejaba rastros de calor en cada parte de mi cuerpo que recorría con su dedo índice.

-Todo es perfecto en ti. Susurro al mismo tiempo que me rodeaba con sus brazos y movía mi cabello para besar mi cuello con tanta sutileza que no podía evitar morder mi labio inferior ante cada contacto de su piel con la mía.

No podía contener mis ganas de sentir sus labios contra los míos así que me di vuelta poniendo mis piernas sobre las de ella para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran más cerca pero Naomi se negaba a besarme…

-Viniste a darte una ducha y yo a ayudarte y es eso lo que haremos señora Campbell.

-Tienes tantas ganas de besarme como yo a ti rubia. Le murmure de una manera sugestiva.

-Imaginas cosas Emily y no seria la primera vez me dijo sonriendo y fue cuando me puse en campaña de robarle un beso pero sin importar cuanto lo intenté no logre hacerlo, lo que si logre fue derramar casi toda el agua de la tina y dejar el baño hecho un desastre.

Naomi estaba sobre mí y me agarraba de las muñecas. -Supongo que solo me queda darme por vencida…

-No Ems, te veo tan desesperada que voy a cederte un beso.

-Ahora no lo quiero. Dije tratando de parecer enojada.

-Segura? Susurro cerca de mi boca y el calor de su cuerpo choco contra mis labios cosa que de verdad no pude resistir así que me deje llevar y la besé; ella soltó mis muñecas y deslizo sus manos hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los míos sin dejar de besarme. Me costaba cada vez más respirar y la cosa empeoro cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sus besos descendieron hasta llegar a mi obligo…

-Tienes hambre amor?

-Que? Por que te detienes?

-Porque tú estomago está sonando bastante fuerte así que iré a prepararte algo. Me dijo mientras se secaba.

-Tiene que ser una broma ó de verdad eres una perra! Le dije sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-La comida es una prioridad en este momento Emsy y quiero cuidarte. Dijo con un tono burlón, se puso una remera y se fue. Por unos instantes me quede en la bañera suponiendo que iba a regresar pero la perra de mi novia no volvió así que me envolví con la toalla y fui hasta la cocina.

-Supongo que no piensas dejarme así. Me miro de reojo sin dejar de preparar "la comida"

-Así como? Pregunto indiferente

-Con ganas! Ella solo rió y continúo con lo que hacia por lo que me acerqué e intente quitarle la remera pero me lo impedía, parecía que de verdad disfrutaba de mi desesperación.

-Estoy ocupada Emily. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Esta bien, te dejare en paz pero te recuerdo que si no lo haces tu voy a tener que llamar a alguien más para que lo haga.

-En ese caso no puedo negarme! Dijo sonriendo y comenzó a besarme hasta que me acorralo contra la mesada, me quito la toalla, se saco la remera y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. El contacto de nuestros pezones no me ayudaba a contener mis gemidos y nuestros besos se hacían cada vez más profundos por lo que ella me sentó en la mesada y recorrió nuevamente el camino que sus besos habían trazado unos minutos antes solo esta vez no se detuvo en mi ombligo si no que llegó a donde más la necesitaba, cada movimiento de sus labios, de su lengua hacía que mi cuerpo se sacudiera por completo por lo que no podía resistir mucho más así que la ayude a ponerse de pie, tomé una de sus manos sin que nuestras miradas se desconectaran y la guíe para que terminara con el trabajo mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuerpo. La necesitaba conmigo cuando mi cuerpo se desvanezca.

-Fue hermoso. Dije mientras ella me ayudaba a bajarme.

-La manera en que me besaste me recordó a esa vez en el colegio, junto al casillero…

-Lo recuerdas? Pregunto con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Obvio que si… Fue especial, al menos para mí.

-Si, para mi también fue importante. Es decir nos besamos muchas veces pero hay determinados momentos que es imposible olvidarlos.


End file.
